


midterms suck

by cowswithsocks



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowswithsocks/pseuds/cowswithsocks
Summary: “I’m sorry. It’s just every time you open your mouth, you seem to get even more annoying. Does it take effort to do that?” Shaw mutters slamming her book shut getting the attention of everyone in the library to look at her. Root smirked and gave her a head tilt before being interrupted.Pure fluff my dudes!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing on the hands was inspired by you bug the hell out of me by JustALifelongPhase and me missing having someones hands to draw on  
> stole a line from a tumblr dialogue prompt  
> Second fanfiction I honestly don't know what I'm doing  
> I suck at titles save me  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> thinking about making a small series bout the whole drawing thing

Shaw was studying for another exam in the college library. It was late in the evening and other people were there, groups studying together or people who didn’t care about college at all and just playing games on phones or their laptops. Shaw was still mad from earlier, Martine fucking Rousseau, she was going to punch her but her goons were there and Shaw was outnumbered. They mocked her, a brick wall was her victim, she punched it till her knuckles were bloody and bruised. The anger settled in her stomach but wasn’t as bad after punching the brick wall.  
Her day couldn’t get any worse… well until Root decided to show up. Root was okay to be around lately. 2 years in college together. When it was a bad day she didn’t want to fuck with anyone… well depends on meaning. Bear was standing beside her with his service dog vest on. Harold lets them take Bear a lot because Shaw and Bear are attached to each other.  
“Hey sweetie you look a little beat up, maybe I could take your mind off of things just as easy as I take your clothes…” Root began but was hushed by some nerdy looking kid who had his face shoved in a book. She smirked at him and mouthed an apology before turning her attention back to Shaw.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just every time you open your mouth, you seem to get even more annoying. Does it take effort to do that?” Shaw growls slamming her book shut getting the attention of everyone in the library to look at her. Root smirked and gave her a head tilt before being interrupted. The nerd who shushed Root earlier muttered “seriously” under his breath with a shake of his head.  
“Wanna get out of here” Root whispered walking over and towering behind Shaw’s back.  
She turned around and looked up at Root and she scowled. Pushing her chair back Root stumbled a little and Bear looked between the two of them. Shaw pushed the chair in and throwing her books in her backpack before shoving the chair back under the table.  
They left the library and the sun was setting and there was soft sun showers. Street lamps shining in the water that landed on the sidewalks. Midterms in October sucked and they were going to have another set of midterms again before winter break. Shaw was ready but why not study a little and Root… honestly didn’t care she was an expert with artificial intelligence. They finally got to Shaw’s college apartment and the rain grew heavier and the sunset faded into the dark clouds. Zoe was out… who knows where probably drinking with Carter while they forgot about worries about midterm exams. Locking the door behind them Root let bear of his leash and he shook the rain out of his fur. Shaw dropped her wet jacket on the ground and Root hung hers up and picking up Shaw’s and hanging it up.  
“I’m going to get a shower, order Chinese” Shaw wandered into their bathroom, thankfully they got a special dorm that was huge. Bear whimpered still sitting at the door clearly uncomfortable by being wet.  
“I’ll dry you off buddy and I should as well, shouldn’t I” Root smiles petting the top of his head. Finding a towel and walking back to Bear his tail starts wagging immediately and his tongue pokes out from his mouth. His eyes are bright as Root bends down on the carpet to dry him off. Root whispers to him that he’s a good boy and his tail starts wagging so much he has a hard time to sit by the time Root is done drying him. She stands up and enters into Shaw’s bedroom for extra clothes that she brought to Shaw’s dorm for herself. Throwing the dirty towel in the dirty clothes bin claws scrape across the tile as Bear runs after her but he slips on the wetness from the rain. Root gets dressed in sweatpants and a dorky t-shirt.  
After changing she walks out of the room to call the Chinese place a few minutes away for takeout. Shaw exits the bathroom dressed in boy shorts and a black tank top as she dries off her hair.  
“20 minutes sweetie” Root smiles crossing the living room to get to Shaw before grabbing the ends of the towel that hung around Shaw’s neck and pulling her in for a soft kiss. “So what’s in store for tonight”  
“Well, first food and maybe a movie in bed cause honestly I’m pretty fucking tired” Shaw whispers pressing her face against Root’s neck and they stay there. Root’s hands find Shaw’s hips knowing not to push Shaw because the anger was still a little visible. The tiny firecracker was done for the day especially with midterms around the corner.  
“I have to look at your knuckles” Root began but Shaw interrupted.  
“They’re fine” Shaw growled and Root let her alone at that but she would at some point tonight, hopefully when Shaw was asleep. There was a knock at the door and Root went to answer and Shaw wandered into the kitchen. Root brought the food in and Shaw was on the phone.  
“Yes John I’m fine… No you don’t” Shaw grumbled rubbing her forehead“I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“What did John want” Root quizzed.  
“He was asking about what happened today with that bitch” Shaw rolled her eyes plugging her phone back in to charge before looking into the bag of food. A tiny smile formed on her lips before looking at Root and cocking her eyebrows. Root looked at her with a questioning gaze.  
“Race you to the bedroom” Shaw grabbed the bag of food and ran. Root was shocked by the sudden childishness and ran after her but Bear came along and stood in front of her legs and she almost tripped. She went around Bear and he followed, as got to the bedroom only to find it empty.  
“Boo” Shaw says coming up from behind her. Root jumped a little.  
“Shaw” Root smiled with a small laugh.  
“Root” Shaw nudges her with her arm before setting the food on the bed and grabbing her laptop and settling on the bed. Root watched as Shaw stretched out on the bed and took the food out of the bag before glancing up at her. “You coming or what”  
Root walked over to the bed before settling in and scooting close enough to Shaw to where their shoulders are brushing. Bear looked at them from the doorway before wandering off. Putting the computer on each others legs, Shaw handed Root the computer mouse for her to choose a movie… or documentary. Root enjoys documentaries especially the animal ones and Shaw didn’t mind too much about them, often finding them pretty interesting. Although one thing that Root doesn’t enjoy is major storms and the rain shower decided to turn into a storm. Root jumps at the thunder and Shaw rolls her eyes setting down her food and throwing an arm around Root before continuing to eat. Root settles on an animal documentary and picks up her food attempting to get as close to Shaw without pushing her to her limit.  
Shaw’s done eating and finished the 3 other containers already and tosses them onto her dresser. The second episode of the documentary starts and Shaw’s dead asleep. Soft snores blend in with the storm and the documentary, having Shaw by her side calmed her. Pulling the blankets up over their legs Bear decides to join them on the bed, settling at the bottom and soon falling asleep.

\------

Root must’ve fallen asleep at some point cause the laptops on the desk and the Chinese food boxes are gone. Zoe must’ve gotten home and checked in. Looking at the clock and it only shines up as 0237 a.m. in bright green bold numbers. Before Root knows it she’s asleep again.  
Waking up a second time at 6a.m. she lets Shaw sleep but she’s flat on her back and her hands on her chest. A perfect time to glance at her knuckles. Bruised and small cuts is what she can tell before she quietly slips out of bed to find a sharpie before climbing in bed again. Looking at the bruises she tried to imagine what they looked like. Root wasn’t much of an artist but she often caught Shaw drawing or painting but never mentioned it. She outlined one that ended up looking close enough to a hammerhead shark and another bruise was a moon. She grabbed Shaw’s other hand surprised that she hasn’t woken up yet. On Shaw’s right hand she drew a werewolf and a pineapple. She added flowers and small designs on each hand.  
She did this often with Shaw just drawing on her and Shaw found it relaxing and never shooed Root away while she did it. As she finished she put the cap back on only to find Shaw staring at her.  
“Oh did I wake you” Root whispered. Shaw shook her head in response. “Classes start in about an hour”  
“Why are we whispering” Shaw murmured. Root pointed at the end of the bed and Bear was sleeping still. Shaw nodded but Root caught the eye roll and slowly got out of bed and Root followed Shaw to the bathroom. Closing the door behind them Shaw grabbed her shirt pulling her into a somewhat rough kiss before pulling back for air.  
“You’re getting better” Shaw admitted and Root gave her a confused stare and Shaw rose both of her hands “The drawing”  
“Oh… yea thank you” Root stammered, flushed by the sudden kindness. 

\-----  
Later on in the day she asked if Shaw could draw on her hands during their lunch. Shaw shrugged and whipped out a sharpie and started doodling. Some doodles had cute notes, Root would leave flirty things and Shaw would often leave small notes like 'meet me here later or something like you look nice today well everyday.' After that they would often draw on each other and neither of them complained.


End file.
